Survival through cooperation
by gorolock
Summary: Summary: the men and women have one common goal.survival. But they must cooperate to in order to survive. Will they work together and defeat their common enemy?


Survival  
  
Summary: the men and women have one common goal.survival. But they must cooperate to in order to survive. Will they work together and defeat their common enemy?  
  
"Report!" BC barked to the technicians.  
  
"Six hundred Harvest ships approaching this system in twenty minutes." Ezra reported gravely.  
  
"They must be after Taraaku or Mejerru" said Magno offered.  
  
"Then we must warn both Mejerrana and Taraaks." BC concluded  
  
"Agreed. Let us hasten" Magno responded.  
  
The ship Nirvana withdrew from this system and headed for Mejerru.  
  
  
  
  
  
One hour later in orbit around Mejerru  
  
They reached Mejerru in minutes but Magno's argument with the matriach took longer.  
  
Magno glared at the matriach and said."Matriach, I am telling the truth. Now you listen to us Whether you will defend your homeworld or not is your decision. But if I were you, I would call the fleet to intercept the enemy and defend my homeworld. Farewell"  
  
Magno signaled for the crewman to disconnect. Then Magno announced "Our next stop is Taraaku."  
  
"You heard the commander. Set in the coordinates for the planet of Taraaku. Let's move on."  
  
  
  
  
  
In orbit around Taraaku  
  
"What do you want, pirate?" Pprime Minister snarled.  
  
"Nothing. We just wanted to warn you the Harvest is coming." Magno argued.  
  
"This is a trick. You expect us to believe that?" Prime Minister countered.  
  
"What is the point in tricking you into believing there are hundreds of Harvest forces coming when it doesn't offer us any advantage? Listen. You must assemble a large fleet to intercept the Harvest fleet or your homeworld will be destroyed. Magno out"  
  
Nirvana went to the system near Mejerru and Taraaku star systems and the pirate crew was preparing to battle the fleet to the last woman and man.  
  
"Commancder." Ezra yelled.  
  
"What is it, Ezra?" asked Magno  
  
"The Mejerran fleet is approaching in two minutes." Ezra informed her.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"And the Taraak fleet is arriving in five minutes" Ezra added.  
  
"That's better." Magno sighed.  
  
"Both Taraaks and Mejerrans are hailing us." Ezra announced.  
  
"Put them on audio." BC ordered.  
  
"This is the Prime Minister of Taraaku. We are ready to defend Taraaku with our last breath. Out"  
  
"I am the Matriach of Mejerru. We are prepared to aid you in any way we can. Out."  
  
"Well, that was productive." Magno commented.  
  
"Distance of the enemy?" BC called.  
  
"The enemy's estimated arrival will be 3 minutes." Celtic reported.  
  
"Battle stations." BC shouted.  
  
"Alert the Dread pilots and order them to depart and defend Nirvana immediately." BC commanded.  
  
"Aye, sir." Celtic said.  
  
BC watched the Dreads and Hibiki's Vanguard departing from the shipand positioned themselves between Nirvana and the Harvest fleet.  
  
"Here they come." Magno remarked as she watched the countless ships entering the solar system  
  
  
  
On the Taraak flagship  
  
"Sir, the enemy fleet is closing in" The Taraak tech reported.  
  
"Your orders, sir?" the first officer asked the Prime Minister.  
  
  
  
On the Mejerran flagship  
  
"What are your orders, sir?" the first officer queried the matriach.  
  
The matriach hesitantly stared at the sight of the enemy flagship on the monitor screen.  
  
  
  
"Destroy the enemy fleet." The prime Minister shouted to his fleet from his chair in his flagship.  
  
"Destroy the enemy fleet." The matriach ordered her fleet from her flagship  
  
The Mejerran and Taraak fleets opened fire on the Harvest ships.  
  
The Mejerran and Taraak ships along with Nirvana, Dreads and Super-vandread were able to decimate most of the Harvest ships. Only the flagship was left. Thus the Mejerrans, Taraaks and Pirates have concentrated their power on the flaghsip and kept firing until the flaghsip exploded into a million pieces.  
  
"Looks like the men and women worked together to fight a common foe." BC observed.  
  
"Yes, their cooperation could bring the peace between the two peoples." Magno agreed.  
  
"Uh, Boss? Subcommander?" Celtic interrupted.  
  
"What is it?" BC inquired.  
  
"According to the transmissions exchanged between the two flagships, the leaders of Mejerru and Taraaku have agreed to celebrate their victory through cooperation by throwing a feast on Mejerru." Celtic reported.  
  
"So this is the beginning of a new age." Magno smiled  
  
  
  
  
  
On the planet of Mejerru  
  
The two leaders-one male and one female watched the Taraaks consuming wine and Mejerrans gobbling their solid food. The men and women talked, laughed and even flirted with each other.  
  
"Look at our peoples. They seem to enjoy their celebration. Ironically, we enemies had one common goal.survival. But I doubt we'll cooperate again next day." Prime Minister warned.  
  
"I know, Prime Minister. We will fight each other again." The matriach returned the warning as she ate the chicken.  
  
"Matriach, That is why we have poisoned your food supply. You along with your Mejerran people will die by the next sunrise. There is no antidote." Said the prime minister as he drank his wine.  
  
"Then I feel less guilty about poisoning your wine supply, Prime Minister. You and your Taraak people will die by the next sunrise. There is no antidote." Matriach replied casually.  
  
The leaders of Taraaku and Mejerru exchanged grim stares at each other and maintained both their silence and stare at each other for fifteen minutes. .  
  
Finally the prime minister broke the silence.  
  
"Well, since we are both poisoned, why not drink our wine while we eat your food." The Prime Minister of Taraaku suggested.  
  
"Agreed, Prime Minister." The Matriach of Mejerru nodded. 


End file.
